


Mercies New

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Estranged, F/M, Family Fluff, Kidnapped, Magic, Magic-User, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Sisters, Wind Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Billie, the Wind Priestess of Kizu Mountain, has never met a demon she cannot kill. Then suddenly Naraku comes to visit. Will she be able to kill the unkillable? Or will a strange connection render both of them powerless?
Relationships: Naraku (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Promise

I am a High Priestess.

I was trained my whole life to slay demons, and now I have my own shrine at the top of a mountain.

Demons come every day to try their strength against me; and every day are felled by my hand.

I am the law of this land. The one who protects the people.

Good and evil has always been black and white to me; obvious. I have never met a demon I could not kill.

I have always assumed that the day I met a demon I could not kill, I would die in glorious battle against said demon. I had hoped on that day my daughter would take my place as priestess, and my husband would mourn me with honor.

However. I have no family, no husband and child. I have only hands steeped in demon blood.

I thought the fighting and killing would never end; but then one day it all came to a screeching halt.

I was minding the Kizu Shrine when a shadow crossed my doorway.

Standing there was a baboon shrouded demon.

With a cut through the air I unmasked him; and what I saw took my breath away.

Xxx

Naraku knew her as the Wind Priestess. She was well known for her ability to move the air to her will, exceeding Kagura in talent. She even exceeded Inuyasha’s Tessaiga in her wind-cutting prowess.

More spiritually adept than Kikyo was in her prime, this woman was a rare High Priestess.

Naraku’s fascination with her caught him off guard. It was different than his obsession with Kikyo. It was not lust he felt. No, this was true depth of feeling.

A pull, a longing.

Could an amass of demons like himself experience the pull of the mate?

All this in the moment that their eyes met. He heard her gasp, the intake of breath.

Then the sharp cut of her short sword, slashing through the air, about to off his head—no!—a jagged cut in the wood of the doorway.

“Naraku.” Billie, the famed Wind Priestess, addressed him. “I will remember your face. Go now, I cannot be bothered.”

Naraku paused. She was not going to kill him?

“I will return.” He said. Not just a statement. A promise.


	2. Return

Once more I found myself in Naraku’s presence. I was wearing a beautiful kimono colored in the purple he preferred and done up with gold filigree.

He admitted me immediately.

“Priestess.” Naraku said. “Why have you yet to strike me down? Surely you intend to.”

“I do not.” I said, confused.

Her blue eyes widened as she took in his handsome face.

He used his tentacles to pull her to him and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her to his lips and begin to kiss her, possess her, make her his. To scent her.

I, for my part, kissed him back. He was beautiful, magnetic, and attractive.

Slowly I lost myself to him.

I awoke hours later, mated to him and heavy with child, with his next incarnation.

He came to me and carressed my growing stomach and called me anata.

Xxx

Naraku now posssessed the Wind Priestess. He had never possessed a woman. Not Kikyo and not Kagome, and certainly not Kagura who ran from him to that Sesshomaru.

She was beautiful, heavily pregnant with his child.

He loved her and he ran his demonic hands over her skin and her breasts and her growing belly.

He kissed her neck and marked her and wanted her always.

Naraku was content with the young priestess.

One day she asked for permission to seek out her younger sister; and he promised her he would find the woman to be her companion.

He then kissed her in promise.


End file.
